


All In

by thechaoscryptid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galran Culture (Voltron), Hair Braiding, M/M, Mating Rituals, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/pseuds/thechaoscryptid
Summary: They clash again and again until Keith’s strength overwhelms him, as it so often does. Knees spread in the dirt, he looks up at the man who holds his heart and is yet again stunned by the fact that this creature chosehim,of all people, and when Keith tells him to submit, he dips his head.“I’m yours,” he says, arms spread as Keith kneels with him. “Wholly, as long as you live.”Matt puts the past behind him and takes the final step into Galran society.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	All In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spatzi_Schatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi_Schatz/gifts).



> Thanks to Spatzi for participating in the fic giveaway! They asked for Galra Keith and anything that explores his Galra half/a Keith that embraces his Galra heritage, and this is the result 😄❤
> 
> I 100% fell in love with the idea of ritual combat before marriage for the Galra, and this is Katt's take on it!

“Krolia?”

“Yes, kit?” Krolia purses her lips as she looks over the mission report on the pad, sparing a glance to where Matt sits beside her. The asphalt is warm beneath their feet, the stone of the Garrison buildings picking at their clothing and doing nothing to shade them from where the summer sun beats down.

“Uh…” Matt says, unsure of exactly how to ask. It’s not every day you’re able to ask your husband’s alien mother about how to bring up something you should've done years ago, and it makes him nervous. “So it’s been a few years since the wedding,” he says.

“Mm.”

“I was thinking…”

Krolia’s silent for a second as Matt chews on the words, then interrupts his train of thought. “Is it that hard for you?” she asks, and he’s about to protest before he realizes her eyes are filled with mirth. “I don’t bite, Matt, spit it out.”

“We never went through with the Tak Zera,” he says to the ground. “And it’s been a while since we visited New Daibazaal, so I was thinking we could plan a trip this month.” When he looks up again, her brow is furrowed as she cocks her head. “I’m ready.”

“You’ve been all but accepted by our people anyway,” she muses, leaning her head against the bricks before bringing a finger to her lips in thought. “But Kolivan and I would love to have you, if Keith's willing. Have you spoken to him about it?”

Matt shakes his head. “You know he’d probably just ask if I was feeling all right and move on,” he says. His pad beeps with an incoming message and he opens it, grinning. “Speak of the devil, he’s on his way back now.”

“So...you don't want to tell him you’re going to complete your courtship according to  _ our  _ customs, because you're afraid he will not approve?”

“I know he wanted to, but he gets in his head about it. So...I was hoping you’d agree. Being off-planet could be good for bringing it up,” Matt says. He forces out a small laugh as Krolia considers before laughing herself. “Oh, good, funny. That’s funny.”

She claps a heavy hand on his shoulder, fingers strong where they flex against his uniform. Matt enjoys it when she laughs--when any Galra laugh, really. It’s a sound heard none too often, as people are still adjusting to this new and peaceful reality. “If you were anyone else, I’d worry you do not know my son,” she says. “But as you’re already mated, I’ll say I’m worried his influence is rubbing off on you, kit.” She chuckles. “When has disapproval ever stopped him from doing what he believes to be right?”

“Never?”

“I’ll prepare rooms for you when I’m back on the planet,” she says as their eyes turn to where the wormhole’s opening. “And no,” she says when Matt opens his mouth, “I won’t tell him what the true purpose is. You just wanted a simple week away from everything, right?”

“Right,” Matt says at her wink. He straightens and walks with her across the tarmac to where Keith’s landing, crosses his arms and whispers  _ thank you  _ as his husband disembarks from the lion. He looks to be in good health--it’s always a toss-up on supply missions to the outer reaches of the galaxy, where citizens are still wary of the Galra. Harder still because he’s grown into his heritage well, with sharp canines and a beautiful dusting of purple fur that shimmers in the sunlight.

Keith greets them as he always does, with a handshake for Krolia and a warm hug for Matt. “I didn’t expect to see you here,” he says to Krolia. “Something wrong?”

“I was passing by on my way home and figured I’d stop to see you,” she says.

“But she found something better instead, isn’t that right?” Matt teases, leaning into Keith’s side. “Come on, Krolia, we both know you’re really here for my jokes.”

Keith ruffles his hair fondly. “You  _ are  _ a joke.”

“And you’re a giant purple man, but you don’t see me complaining.”

“Matt has some news for you,” Krolia says, flicking her eyes from Matt’s face to Keith's. “It is a good thing I ran into him.”

When Keith looks down questioningly, Matt clears his throat and tightens his arm around Keith’s waist. “How does a week on New Daibazaal for our anniversary sound?” he asks.

“Can you swing it with Kolivan?” Keith asks Krolia. “I thought the Blades’ schedule was still pretty full.”

“Kolivan wouldn’t mind one of his best men taking some time to himself, I’m sure,” Krolia says. “And if he does, he can take it up with me. You are  _ my  _ son, after all. Is it not a mother’s duty to take care of her offspring?”

_ “Mom.” _

Matt pats his hip and grins. “Let it happen,” he says. “We haven’t gone anywhere together that  _ wasn’t  _ a mission in almost two years, babe. Let’s go. Please?” His heart flutters in his throat as Keith nuzzles into his temple, sniffs at his hair. He loves these moments, where Keith’s able to re-familiarize himself with his presence. “What do you say?”

“Fine,” Keith murmurs. Matt shivers as warm lips skim over his ear, suddenly wishing they were anywhere but here. He’d prefer bed, but a closet or empty classroom would do the trick just as well. “When were you thinking?”

Looking to Krolia, Matt  _ asks  _ more than  _ says,  _ “Two weeks?”

“That can be arranged,” she says. “I’ll leave you to it, then. Kit, lunch tomorrow before I leave?”

“Deal,” Keith and Matt say at the same time, earning another rich laugh.

“Both of you are welcome,” she says. She twirls a finger near her temple. “Remind me again the dish we had last time?”

“Uh...burgers?” Keith says.

_ “That’s  _ it. We should have some, all right?” All nod in agreement, then settle on a time and location before she strolls off toward the hangars.

“She’s going to bother Rizavi and Leifsdottir about the new prototypes, isn’t she?” Keith asks.

“Probably.”

“And that’ll keep her occupied for the better part of the afternoon?”

Matt smirks as Keith makes his way down from his head to his neck, teeth brushing over the delicate skin of his pulse before he bites softly. “Is there a reason you’re asking?” he asks, sickly sweet and  _ definitely  _ innocent. “I swear there was plenty of paperwork to be d-- _ done!” _

Keith doesn’t even  _ grunt  _ as he picks Matt up bridal-style, holding him so they’re face to face. “You don’t want to do paperwork, and we both know it,” he says.

“Nope.”

“We’re going home--” Keith kisses Matt’s forehead. “And I’m showing you how much I missed you, and  _ then  _ we’re planning vacation. Sound good?”

“Absolutely, Kogane. Take me home.”

**

Keith does show him that afternoon, and almost every night after until they’re settled in their rooms on New Daibazaal, moonlight filtering through the blinds and settling on his fur like diamonds.

“You know why they picked this planet, don’t you?” Matt asks.

“Because it was habitable and the Galra needed somewhere to form a colony.”

Matt walks his fingers up the length of Keith’s spine and huffs before burying his face in the back of Keith’s neck. “I was going to say because it makes you look incredible but yeah, I’m sure the whole being able to live here thing was a consideration, too.”

Keith’s smile when he leans back is radiant, and the way he turns over to press his nose to the hollow of Matt’s throat is nothing short of perfect. Matt thanks his lucky stars every day that he managed to capture Keith’s heart, whispering as much to the unruly mess of hair on Keith’s head.

“I...have something to tell you,” he says after a beat.

Keith looks up with an inquisitive noise.

“I didn’t want to come here  _ just  _ for vacation,” Matt says softly. He curls his hands against Keith’s cheeks, tips his head up so their eyes meet. He keeps his face open, honest, because Keith’s beginning to get the furrow between his brow that means worry. With a deep breath, he brushes his thumbs along the strong line of Keith’s jaw. “I want to go through the Tak Zera with you.”

He half expects an immediate  _ no  _ but to his surprise, Keith is silent for a long stretch of time. His husband’s calloused hands unfurl against his chest, nails digging into the skin as his throat works. When he  _ does  _ speak, his voice is a little rough. “You didn’t want to be put back in an arena,” he says, but he doesn’t say  _ no.  _ “And I don’t want to put you in that position.”

“Not even if I ask for it?” Matt says. He holds his breath as Keith blinks up at him, long and slow as the wheels turn in his head. It’s a lot to take in, Matt knows--four years ago he’d balked at the idea of fighting in front of an audience to prove devotion, but he’s worked to allay that fear, and he’s ready now. It wasn’t an easy decision to come to, but it  _ was _ the right one. Keith deserves to be honored in this way, deserves to have his heritage not only accepted, but exalted.

Keith deserves all that Matt has to give, and that means his complete trust.

“I talked to Krolia about it on Earth when you were briefing Shiro,” Matt continues, barely audible. “We decided she and Kolivan would witness instead of a crowd, and we could use staffs instead of knives. I promise, Keith...I’m ready.”

He can’t help but sink into the warmth of Keith’s answering kiss, smile at the rumbling purr that fills the room as Keith holds him. Just as he treasures Keith, Keith treasures him, and he’ll do whatever it takes to make sure he knows that’s appreciated.

“I love you,” Keith mumbles. “So much.”

Matt adores the words as much as he adores the man he’s bound himself to. “Is that a yes, then?” he asks.

“Yes. Yes,  _ yes,”  _ Keith says. He kisses every part of Matt’s face before pulling away to simply look at him, and Matt smiles. “You know I can’t say no to you.”

“Well, in that case--”

“Ah~” Keith holds a finger to Matt’s lips. “Don’t ruin it.”

Matt flops onto his back with a melodramatic sigh, extending his arm toward the ceiling. “I was going to ask for another kiss,” he whines. “How rude of you.” He looks over to see Keith’s face relaxed into quiet contentment, and soon begins to shift under the weight of his stare. “Do I have to beg?”

Instead of a kiss, Keith runs his fingers through the fringe hanging low across Matt’s eyes. “When were you planning on doing this?” he asks.

“Whenever you want, baby.” Matt turns to press his lips to the soft skin of Keith’s wrist. “Though preferably after we’ve gotten some sleep.”

Fabric rustles and then the world is dark as Keith blankets him with his weight and surrounds him with the sound of his pleasure. “Tomorrow,” he says. “After we go hiking.”

Matt hums as he skims his fingers down Keith’s spine. The downy fur is soft, soothing, and he shuts his eyes as he presses his palm against the small of Keith’s back. “You want me tired out so you win,” he says around a yawn.

“I already won--you’re here, after all,” Keith says.

“Sap.”

Keith’s lips curve against Matt’s shoulder as he lets out a long, happy sigh. He doesn’t speak again and Matt is content to lay there until sleep claims them both. When the morning sun wakes them, its caress is as gentle as the delicate puff of Keith’s warm breath on Matt’s neck. It chases them through the forests of bone white trees with leaves of soft blue and then back to the city, where they dine with Krolia and Kolivan before retreating to prepare for the ceremony.

Matt stares at Keith’s face in the mirror as he stands behind him, fingers slipping through his husband’s unbound hair. It’s not the first time he’s done the ceremonial plaits and likely won’t be the last, but somehow this time it feels as though there’s a lot more pressure riding on his shoulders.

“It’s just hair, Matt,” Keith says, pushing a brush into his hand. “No need to get caught up on it.”

“Yeah, well, this is important.” Matt tucks his bottom lip between his teeth as he accepts the brush and begins to run it through the strands, still damp from their earlier shower. “I don’t want to fuck it up.”

Keith leans back, violet eyes mesmerizing in the dim light. “I trust you.”

Tipping Keith’s head back down, Matt hums in acknowledgement. “Remember when I did these for our wedding?” he says. “Hunk was so upset I’d snuck in during the night.”

“And Shiro just let you,” Keith chuckles.

“I distinctly remember hearing something about a bribe,” Matt says. He taps the side of Keith’s head in admonishment, fighting back a smile as he begins to separate the mane into sections. “And then you ‘volunteering’ to clean his house.” When Keith grins, he gives him a look. “Naughty.”

“Resourceful,” Keith counters.

“Appreciated. Head down.” Matt digs his fingers in and begins to work, slipping into a quiet rhythm until he finds himself staring at the finished product. Small plaits line the left side of Keith’s head, a single large one winding down the middle to separate the loose hair from the tamed.

“Just as beautiful as you were then,” he says, voice thick. “Though much more furry.”

“...does that make you--”

“Don’t you dare,” Matt warns.

“Matt’s a furry,” Keith crows, all tension bleeding out of the room at the sound. “I  _ knew  _ it!”

Matt tugs on his hair before bending down and enveloping him in a hug, voice dangerous as he whispers in Keith's ear. “I’m going to make sure I beat you just for that, jerk.”

“It’s not about winning and you know it,” Keith says, standing and pushing Matt to the chair. “Sit.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m going to do your hair,” Keith says, and the thickness is back again, because he’s never done  _ that  _ before. He says it so simply, so plainly, so  _ confidently  _ that Matt has no choice but to accept the grooming, staring at himself in the mirror as Keith massages his scalp.

It’s only when Keith begins to braid that Matt speaks. “I shouldn’t,” he says. “I’m not Galra. It’s--isn’t it--”

“You’re my mate, and this is a Galran ceremony,” Keith says softly. “Since I’m a part of you now, you’re a part of all...this.” He gestures around the room with his free hand before resuming, peering intently at his handiwork. “It’s for you as much as it’s for me. I promise.”

Matt’s chest twists and he’s pretty sure this is how the Grinch felt, because he swears his heart grows three sizes in the time it takes Keith to finish braiding. Of course, the pain  _ could  _ be the butterflies in his stomah, but in any case, he stands and pulls Keith into a hug for reassurance. “How do I look?”

“Like everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“Still a sap,” Matt says, flushing as he pulls away. “Ready?”

“Always.”

He trembles as they make their way through the back streets to the clearing Krolia has chosen for them, but it’s less fear and more anticipation as the trees begin to part. Krolia and Kolivan are already there, each holding a staff as they stand in the silver light. Keith takes his hand as they draw nearer, and Matt’s grateful. The touch is grounding as they come to a rest.

“Beautiful,” Krolia says, giving them an appraising once-over before pointing to her head. “It suits you, Matt. We’re lucky to have you with us. Kolivan?”

The other Galra steps forward, taking Krolia’s staff and handing both over before instructing Keith and Matt face each other.

“Tonight, we gather to bear witness to a pledge,” Krolia begins, voice ringing through the trees. “It is our way of vowing to protect and defend those who we love, come what may.”

Matt’s heard this before, practiced the words in the silence of the shack when Keith’s away, but there’s still a nagging fear he’ll get it wrong as Krolia continues speaking. When Keith stares at him, he realizes it’s their turn. “May you fight  _ for  _ me just as you fight  _ with  _ me,” they say in unison, and Matt catches Krolia taking Kolivan’s hand as they retreat.

They’re no strangers to sparring with each other, with all manner of weapons, but these movements feel different. It’s more than sparring--less casual practice, more care and concern in each step of their dance. There’s intent and pride in each  _ smack  _ of their staffs, in every grunt and groan as they draw closer to each other. They don’t hold back, because that isn’t the Galra way. Keith gets in a few hits that are bound to bruise come morning, but Matt counters with a few of his own before tripping over a foot he didn’t see Keith stick out.

“Yield,” Keith says, but Matt won’t. Not yet. He whirls around, surprising his husband enough that he’s able to hold his staff tight against Keith’s neck.

“You first,” he says, grinning.

“No,” Keith growls, and they begin again. Matt knows full well that if this were a proper Tak Zera he’d have submitted the second he set foot in the arena, but this feels  _ safe.  _ He knows Keith isn’t out for blood, nor is anyone cheering for it.

They clash again and again until Keith’s strength overwhelms him, as it so often does. Knees spread in the dirt, he looks up at the man who holds his heart and is yet again stunned by the fact that this creature chose  _ him,  _ of all people, and when Keith tells him to submit, he dips his head.

“I’m yours,” he says, arms spread as Keith kneels with him. “Wholly, as long as you live.”

“And I am yours,” Keith says, “wholly, as long as I live.” His gaze is fierce, piercing, and Matt leans heavily into his hand as he pets his hair. “Are you all right?” he murmurs.

Matt nods. “A little overwhelmed,” he says, adrenaline and emotion surging through him as he pants in the moonlight. “But good. I’m good.” He pitches forward into Keith’s arms and breathes deeply. “I did it.  _ We _ did it.”

“We did,” Keith murmurs. “I’m proud of you."

Matt ignores the two sets of eyes on him as he all but tackles Keith to the ground, seeking out his lips without a care in the world. They can catch hell for it later--all that matters now is the way Keith’s hand fists in his hair and how their breath mingles before they break apart, wide-eyed. It feels like his  _ I love you  _ holds a little more weight, and Keith’s answering  _ forever  _ is said with just a bit more conviction.

“Back to our room?” Keith asks, breathless.

“Please,” Matt says, and Keith nuzzles against him with a smile.

“All right, Kogane--where you go, I follow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
> [Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
